


To Build a Home

by kattybats



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Children, Dwarf Women, Erebor, F/M, Families of Choice, Fic Spans Years, Genderswap, Loss of Virginity, Menstruation, Motherhood, Sexual Inexperience, Unplanned Pregnancy, fem!Smaug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattybats/pseuds/kattybats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug sought a nest. Never mind that there were too few dragons left in the world, that nothing would ever come of it, the great dragon was broody and required a place to lay the eggs that would never hatch.</p><p>Dis was hiding. She was very good at hiding. Sadly, she was <i>too</i> good at hiding, and when she came out everyone had left her. It was when she was looking for them that she found the dragon.</p><p>In Smaug's experience, only two types of creatures were not afraid of dragons: the very stupid, and the very young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She could feel it in her bones. The desire, the _need_ , to find a nest, to lay her eggs, to raise her young. Nothing would come of it. There were few dragons left in the world. No males would smell her broodiness. But she still felt the instinct, and would follow through as far as she could.

The ancient volcano called to her. It was the ideal nest. Already hollowed out, the magma in the deep caverns would help keep her eggs warm and the spring from which the river bubbled was safely inside, where her young could drink and bathe without fear. The only thing it needed was to have the vermin driven out.

Which she had been sincerely sure that she had done.

“What're you doing?” the dwarf asked.

Smaug's first thought upon seeing the creature was that it was another treasure of the mountain. It certainly glittered like one. The light blue silk gown it wore was bedecked in jewels, and delicate chains were wrapped around her neck and in her hair in what must have at one point been an elaborate hairstyle but was now falling apart in a tangle. Minuscule shining slippers completed a picture that any dragon could appreciate, if they looked past the fleshy insides.

Then it had moved, and asked her what she was doing, and broken the spell. Smaug knew from great experience that the only creatures who would dare to ask a dragon what they were doing were the very young and the very stupid. She did not want to devour the dwarf outright, as that would ruin the treasure it wore, but perhaps she could trick it into taking the treasure off. “How old are you?”

Both hands was held towards Smaug with the fingers splayed out. “I'm this many!”

Smaug blinked at the tiny, glittering hands, before remembering that dwarves had five fingers on each. “You are ten... years old?”

The dwarf nodded proudly. “Mm-hm!”

“Is that very young for a dwarf?” Evidence suggested this, but Smaug had to be sure.

“I think so, but I'm not a baby. My brothers call me a baby, but I'm not.”

Smaug frowned. If she had missed this dwarf, what others might still be hiding in the mountain, waiting for a chance to strike? “Where are your brothers, little one?”

It scrunched up its face, looking sad. “I don't know. I was hiding because I didn't want to go to the cere-mo-nee,” it pronounced slowly, “But when I came out everyone was gone and I couldn't find _anybody_.” It met eyes with Smaug, and she was startled to see that her eyes were the same beautiful blue as her dress, and they glistened just like it. “Do you know where everybody went? Did they all leave me? Was they unhappy that I was hiding and that I'm not a good princess?”

Despite all that the dwarf had said, far more than she had tolerated a dwarf to say to her before, Smaug still did not know how to go about tricking the dwarf into taking off its pretty things. But if the dwarf spoke true than it knew some very good hiding places where other dwarves might be. “Little one, I am looking for the other dwarves too. Perhaps you can help me. I am very big, as you can see, and cannot look in all the small rooms. How about you go search the entire mountain for me, and come tell me right away if you find anyone.”

The dwarf brightened considerably. “I can do that! And I'll come tell you right away! You're here to visit, right? Udad doesn't like visitors as much as he used to, that's what Amad says, but you're not an elf so I'm sure he'll like you!”

Smaug smiled. “Very well. Go on then.” The vision of beauty and flesh scampered off, happy to be useful. Once the dwarf was out of earshot, Smaug let out a chuckle, which turned into a laugh, smoke puffing from her nostrils. A dwarf, happy to see her because she was not an elf! If only there was another dragon around, they would get a good laugh out of that. Then she went to do another round of the larger mountain halls, hoping to scare out any more dwarves that might still be around.

* * *

To Smaug's immense surprise, the dwarf found her again late that evening. Smaug was no expert on dwarven facial expressions by far, but it looked dejected. “I couldn't find anyone,” it told her.

Smaug blinked in surprise. “That is too bad. But how, little one, did you find me again?” For Smaug had moved down to the magma caverns to start hollowing out her nest, crushing some dwarven machinery in the process, and was certain that such a place would be out of bounds to a young dwarf.

“I looked,” was the dwarf's simple answer. “What're you doing?” it asked again.

Smaug decided to humor it. After all, she still had no idea how to get it to take off its jewels. “I am digging a nest,” she gestured to the slight dip in the ground that she had managed to create with her claws. “It is hard work because the rock is so hard, but the warmth of the magma will help my eggs.”

The dwarf looked at her in curiosity. “You're an amad dragon?”

Smaug nodded her long neck. “I want to be.”

“Where's the adad dragon?”

Smaug definitely did not flinch. “There is none.”

The dwarf frowned. “But you need an amad and an adad to have a baby. That's what everyone says. Do dragons not have adads?”

“Dragons do have adads.”

“But you said there isn't an adad dragon. If there's isn't an adad dragon then you can't be an amad dragon.”

Smaug bowed her head, the young dwarf cluelessly finding the chinks in her armor. “This is very true. I am digging a nest because I want to be an amad dragon, but without an adad dragon I will have no babies.”

To Smaug's immense surprise the dwarf darted forward and put its short arms as far around one of her forelegs as it could, which was not very far at all. “That's so sad!” it cried. Before Smaug could react however, it suddenly pulled back, smiling. “I know! I can be your baby!”

_That_ was unexpected. “You... can be my baby.”

It nodded. “My umadith had a baby, but the baby didn't have an adad so she couldn't keep it. It was a-dop-ted and has a new amad and adad. My amad and adad aren't here anymore, so you can a-dopt me until they come back.”

“I am a dragon,” Smaug pointed out.

“So? My cousin was a-dop-ted by commoners even though we're nobles. That's the same, right? But if you're going to a-dopt me, you have to know my name. I'm Dis. What's your name? Or do you want me to call you Amad?”

What could the harm be? At least until the dwarf took off its jewelry. “I am Smaug.”

That night, Smaug slept among the treasures in the large chambers housing them. Dis said goodnight and went off to its own bed, wherever that was, but was soon back. “It's lonely,” it said, curling up against Smaug's side under her wing. Smaug thought about sending the dwarf away, but decided not to. After all, it would be something pretty to look at when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amad/Adad: Mother/Father  
> Umad/Udad: Grandmother/Grandfather  
> Umadith/Udadith: Aunt/Uncle
> 
> I'm using Little Greater Mother etc. for Aunt etc. because the word Uncle is derived from the Latin for 'Little Grandfather', because Imad and Idad rub me the wrong way and it seems as good an idea as any.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug lays her eggs, and broods.

The next day, Dis watched Smaug as she continued to dig her nest. “Why are you making a nest if you aren't going to have babies?”

Smaug sighed down at the dwarf. “Because I will still lay eggs, even if I have no mate.”

“Oh. Can I help?”

She eyed Dis. “I do not think so, little one.”

So Dis continued to watch Smaug dig, but eventually it grew bored. “I'm hungry. I'm going to go to the kitchens,” it told her.

Smaug blinked as the young dwarf scampered off. That the dwarf needed to eat had not occurred to her. If the dwarf starved to death before it took off its jewels (which it had not last night, despite the fact that she was sure it would), then its body would rot still wearing them, which was almost as bad as her killing it.

She would have to ask Dis what it ate and how it procured food, so that she could do so in case it could not.

* * *

Eight days into her arrival at Erebor, Smaug had finished hollowing out the large bowl of her nest. Dis watched her, eating some bread. It had complained that the bread was stale, which caused Smaug to realize that it was more helpless than she thought and that she would need to go about supplying it with food quite soon. However such thoughts were only a backdrop to that of her eggs. Her nest was perfect, now came the next stage. How many would she lay? How many would be male, and how many would be female?

Wait. She turned her head to look at Dis. “Are you a boy dwarf or a girl dwarf?”

Dis laughed at her. “I'm a girl dwarf, silly! But I guess you wouldn't know. Men and elfs don't know that I'm a girl dwarf and they look a lot more like me than you.”

That was that question answered then.

* * *

“It's sooo biiig!” Dis exclaimed after seeing Smaug's first egg.

Smaug started, spewing a lick of flame and roaring, “Keep away!”

Dis shrank back. “I'm sorry. But it really is really big. I bet it would make lots an' lots of scrambled eggs!”

“You will not scramble my eggs!” Smaug screamed, and Dis fled.

Good riddance. Maybe she'd leave the mountain. Smaug would miss the jewels she wore, but she certainly wouldn't miss the little dwarf. Not a bit.

* * *

Dis came back the next day. “I'm sorry,” she apologized from a distance. “I remembered that some of the birds get really unhappy if you go near their nests. I'm sorry that I made you unhappy. You're my amad now, and you shouldn't make your amad unhappy. That's what my adad says, whenever my brothers make my amad unhappy.”

Smaug hissed. “You... may come closer.” Dis smiled widely and ran towards the nest. Before Smaug could say anything to to the contrary she had wrapped herself around the egg. “Be careful!”

Dis nodded emphatically. “I know, eggs can break. No one likes broken eggs except when you cook 'em, but we're not going to cook your eggs so we don't want to break them. But you have to keep eggs warm if you want them to hatch. That's why you're down here, right? So I'm going to help, even if you aren't going to have any babies.”

Smaug was not expecting that level of thoughtfulness from such a young dwarf. She would thank Dis for her offer of help, except that dragons did not thank dwarves. But she could think of a better use for Dis's time. “My eggs will not need to be kept warm quite yet, not with the heat of the magma. But I will need dirt, lots of dirt. Once I am done laying my eggs I will bury them, you see, to help keep them warm. I am going to crush the rocks I dug out into gravel, but if you could go outside and bring me proper dirt, that would help a lot.”

Dis nodded. “I'll go do that!”

At first Dis brought dirt by the handful, very slowly and leaving a trail to the nest which Smaug did _not_ like. Fortunately she soon found a bucket, and while she was slower carrying the little bucket it did not spill as she walked, for which Smaug praised her.

Dis received the praise enthusiastically.

* * *

Smaug settled down on the dirt, crooning at her eggs. They would not hatch, but that did not stop her instincts. “How long will it take for them to hatch?” Dis asked, seemingly having forgotten the problems posed by the lack of a mate.

“Twenty-two turnings of the moon.”

“Huh?”

“Do you know nothing of astronomy?”

Dis frowned. “What's as-tron-noh-mee?”

Smaug sighed. “Twelve lunar months are slightly less than a whole turning of the seasons, so to answer your question it will take just under two years. It's abominable that you do not know how to tell time by the cycles of the moon. After the sun has set today we shall go outside, and I will teach you of this.”

“What's a-bom-min-a-bul?”

Smaug lay her head down on the dirt. “It means bad. When were you to start your lessons, little one?”

“Next week, but that was before everyone left, so I think they are supposed to have already started.”

Smaug sighed. “Then, since your teachers have fled, I suppose I shall have to be the one to instruct you.”

* * *

To Smaug's great relief Dis was clever, for a dwarf. At Smaug's direction she found blank paper and a pen and ink, and started learning her letters. Every night for a month they went out and observed the moon, and Smaug told her the names of the stars and constellations. It inevitably devolved into the great dragon telling the little dwarf a story, and then having to carry her back into the mountain. At the end of the month Dis found a very large sheet of paper and drew the cycles of the moon correctly, and Smaug had her put it up near the nest. But what Dis seemed to like most were numbers. She brought handfuls of coins from the treasury to the nest, and pretended to buy and sell imaginary things.

Smaug was pleased with Dis's progress, so much so that she stole a stall of sweets from the marketplace in Esgaroth. After the first several times she stole a whole stall of food the men had started leaving large packages away from the town for her, but none of them contained an adequate reward for Dis. After that particular theft though there was always something to reward Dis with.

Smaug grew so caught up in teaching Dis all that she knew, sometimes she forgot that the eggs would not hatch. Dis, bless her little heart, called them her little brothers and sisters.

She had long since taken off her jewelry, save for the chains tangled hopelessly in her now-matted long black hair. She changed clothes many times, wearing one dress until it became dirty or torn then putting on a new one, and as time passed Smaug noticed the clothes becoming less jewel-encrusted. But she did not eat the young dwarf. She had grown attached to her, and would readily admit that the mountain would be very boring, and very quiet without her.

* * *

It was twenty-three lunar cycles before Smaug lay down on her nest and wept. Dis, now twelve, curled up against her belly. “The eggs aren't going to hatch, are they?” she asked.

“No.”

“What are you going to do now?”

Smaug closed her eyes. “I will abandon the nest. Leave, and never return. Find a new home somewhere, one that is not a good breeding ground. Perhaps I will take some of the treasure with me. Perhaps not.”

“Will you take me with you?”

Smaug was filled with sorrow. “No little one. It is too dangerous for you.”

“No Amad!” Smaug startled, staring down at Dis. It was the first time the dwarf had called her such. Dis looked frightened, upset, and angry. “You can't leave me! You can't abandon me like everybody else! Please stay! We can give the eggs a proper burial, and not come down here again, but please stay with me!”

“A proper burial?” Smaug questioned.

Dis nodded, eyes leaking tears. “When my umad died we put her in the stone. We can put the eggs in the stone too. Just don't leave me. Take me with you, or stay, but don't leave me.”

Smaug stood by her words, that it would be too dangerous to bring Dis with her. Caves big enough to house a dragon were never unoccupied, and Dis was _very_ young for a dwarf. She had since learned that Dis's brothers, aged nineteen and twenty-four when Smaug chased the dwarves out, had yet still been arguing about who would end up taller, something they would not find out for another ten years at the very least. Before Smaug had taken her out to teach her about the moon, Dis had never before left the mountain, being considered too young and vulnerable.

But if she could find some peace with the loss of her eggs, inevitable as it had been, could she stay? Would the hurt be too much, or could she bear it? She could, she decided. For Dis, she could.

With Dis's help she found a room near her nest which would work. Carefully the two of them dug up the eggs, and Smaug carried them to the room. After they had all been placed there, Smaug clawed at the rock above the door, causing a cave-in that blocked the little room.

After the dust had settled Dis approached from her safe distance and picked up a rock with a sharp point. Smaug watched in curiosity as she started scratching marks into the pile of rubble. “What are you doing, little one?”

“I'm making the memorial,” Dis answered. Smaug watched, and while the marks meant nothing to her they apparently meant something to Dis, who worked for fifteen minutes before standing back and declaring that she was done.

That night, Dis appeared in the treasury with a knitted blanket draped around her shoulders. “Are you cold, little one?”

Dis shook her head. “My umad made this blanket for me. When I'm sad and I miss her I cuddle up in it. You don't have a blanket, but maybe my umad's blanket will help you.”

Smaug very gently nosed Dis. “You are very thoughtful, Dis.”

To both Dis and Smaug's great relief, Smaug decided that she could stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug doesn't know how mammals work. Neither does Dis, really.

“ _AMAD!_ ” the thirty-one year old dwarfling shrieked from inside the baths. Smaug knew the sounds Dis made when she was in pain. She had learned those well when Dis had decided to teach herself to cook several years ago. These were not those sounds. But she was also not given to hysterics. Thus, the dragon was worried.

Smaug had been waiting outside the doors to the public baths, there not being a way into the building large enough for a dragon. After one too many near-drowning incidents in the river proper, Smaug insisted that Dis take her baths in the dwarf-made pools that were still fed by the hot spring, but still she worried and whenever Dis bathed she waited outside in case she had to break down one of the walls to get to her charge.

Smaug did not hesitate to create destruction in order to get at Dis. Her only hesitance was to make sure she did not hurt Dis in doing so.

Smaug broke through three walls to find Dis sitting naked on the edge of a pool. “I”m bleeding,” Dis said shakily, holding up her smallclothes.

Smaug ducked her head in as close as she could go and sniffed the air, smelling the blood and indeed seeing it on the underthings. “Where are you bleeding from?”

“My private parts.”

Smaug frowned. “Has this ever happened before?” Dis shook her head, thin-lipped. “Have you ever heard of it happening before?” Another shake. “Do you have fresh smallclothes with you?” A nod. Smaug also nodded as she came to a decision. “Clean yourself,” she ordered. “Be very thorough. Do not get out until I come back with bandages. Understood?” Dis nodded again. “Good. I will be right back.”

When Smaug returned with some bandages from the healing halls clutched in her claws, she was alarmed to see how red the water had turned around Dis. “Here. Get out and dry, and use these to staunch the bleeding. Then you will rest, and if anything changes tell me.” Smaug watched carefully as Dis did as she instructed, and escorted her to the nest of blankets that had found its way into the treasury years ago.

Smaug waited on Dis for the next several days. To the alarm of both the bleeding did not abate at first, but then it slowed to a brownish trickle before stopping entirely. Smaug was loathe to let Dis out of her sight for many days even after it stopped, and made the dwarf promise her that if it happened again she would come to her immediately.

* * *

“I'm going to try hunting,” Dis announced one day.

Smaug looked at her young. “Hunting,” she repeated.

Dis nodded. “I've gotten really good with the bow. I'm going to go out and try hunting.”

“Alone, I assume. I'm not sure I want you going out on your own. You may become injured. You may get lost. The Lakemen may come upon you.”

“I found a map,” Dis said. “I will have a pack with food and water, and will be back by sunset. If I get lost and stay out after that I can navigate by the stars. I will be fine Amad.”

Smaug narrowed her eyes, thinking hard. “Fine. But do not go out of sight of the mountain.”

“Yes Amad,” Dis relented.

Smaug spent the entire time Dis was out pacing the mountain, and did not relax until she returned. “Well?” she asked.

“I could not find anything,” Dis replied. “But it was only my first time. I'm sure I'll get better at it.”

Smaug did not _want_ her to get better at it. She wanted her to stay in the mountain, where she was safe and sound. Before Dis could go out hunting a second time though, she started bleeding again, which was not preferable. “I'm worried about you,” Smaug mourned. “This can't be healthy.”

“It doesn't hurt. Not even like when you cut your finger and don't realize it, and it doesn't start hurting until after you notice it. I probably wouldn't even notice if my smallclothes didn't get damp.”

Smaug huffed. “That does not assuage my fear.”

But, like the last time, Dis continued to bleed until it slowed to a trickle over the course of several days, once again to no apparent effect. Smaug kept an extremely close eye on her, and did not let her go out hunting again for some time.

To the consternation of both, it kept happening. Dis was the one who realized it happened once a month, which Smaug blamed on the fact that she was too worried to keep track of the timing. Dis grew tired of being forced to lie down while she was bleeding, and soon insisted on being up and about regardless of it.

Three years passed before Smaug admitted that if Dis was going to die of mysteriously bleeding from her privates, she would probably have done so already. By that time Dis had gotten good enough at hunting to be able to learn to butcher her kills through trial and error, and had announced plans to learn to tan her own leather. “I can only reuse the leather that's in the mountain for so long before it runs out,” she said, “And it's such a waste to just throw the skins out.”

Smaug nodded, agreeing. “Just make sure you don't get caught in a backdraft again.”

Dis nodded, rubbing at her arm where she still bore the marks of a baking disaster that had ended with Smaug throwing her in the river. “I don't think tanning involves fire. I found a book in the library that talks about the process.”

That reminded Smaug. “Have you found a medical book that talks about your bleeding yet?”

Dis shook her head. “No, but I haven't really been looking. I'm sure it's normal, otherwise it wouldn't be so regular.”

Smaug narrowed her eyes, and vowed to stay on Dis's case about finding a medical text. It was a vow she unfortunately soon forgot, as she was quickly caught up in Dis's tanning misadventures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis has an encounter in the wilds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the updated rating and tags for this story, all centered around the fact that this unplanned chapter is me losing my fanfiction viriginity.
> 
> Also note a tag that I have chosen _not_ to use. Consent is asked and given throughout the encounter, so I am not going to tag this as dubcon. However Dis is extremely sheltered and has no idea what she's consenting to, so while it is consensual it is not informed consent by any stretch of the imagination. If you think I have erred by not tagging this as dubcon, _please_ tell me so I know to do so.

The years passed, and Dis finished maturing into a fine dwarf. Smaug no longer worried about her going out on her own, and was indeed pleased that she was skilled enough with a bow to defend herself, as evidenced by the wolf-skin coat she wore during the colder months that she had made entirely herself. Dis knew to stay away from the men to the south and the elves in the forest to the west, and so traveled only to the north and east. Smaug no longer demanded that Dis return at sunset, and indeed it became common for Dis to be gone for days at a time and come back pulling a sledge covered in dead animals, enough for even her adopted mother to have a small meal.

It was during one such trip, when Dis had strayed further east than she usually went, that she espied a campfire. She had never seen another's fire during her hunting trips, and a shiver went down her spine as she wondered perhaps if she had gone too far east. She had a vague memory of the knowledge that dwarves lived to the east, but Smaug had never warned her not to go that way. She should not go to the men to the south or the elves to the west, but nothing was ever said of the dwarves to the east. Surely a little look wouldn't hurt? She was an adult, had been so for twenty-three years by dwarf reckoning and far longer by her own personal reckoning. Just close enough for a little look. She'd be gone before whoever it was even noticed her.

Dis hid her sledge under a cluster of bushes and tucked her pack in next to it, carrying only her bow, quiver, and hunting knife. Her soft leather boots helped her to sneak through the dusk in near-silence, and she approached the fire from behind the cover of a stunted tree surrounded by bushes.

There was a lone dwarf sitting cross-legged at the campfire, smoking a long, wooden pipe. His golden hair was a faded echo of the yellower flames, hanging in several long braids down his back. He had taken off his coat and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, revealing broad shoulders and hinting at a tanned, muscled chest. A full beard and a long, hooked nose completed the picture.

Dis's stomach did a funny turn. It was a feeling she knew. She had, over the past couple decades, found that certain pictures of dwarves inspired that feeling in her. She had collected those pictures that she could and squirreled them away in a trove, for while the feeling was one of alien pleasure, if indulged for too long it was also uncomfortably wanting, of something that she did not know of.

She had seen the dwarf, and now her stomach was doing flip-flops. Time to go back to her pack, and make as good time back to Erebor as she could before it was truly dark. But as she backed away, the dwarf looked up from the fire and straight at her tree. “Don't leave, fairy,” he drawled. “We haven't yet got acquainted.”

“I'm not a fairy,” Dis found herself protesting, giving herself quite away. “I'm a dwarf.”

The dwarf patted the ground beside him. “Well why don't you come on out and let me judge for myself whether or not yer a fairy?”

Dis stood and stepped out into the ring of light cast by the fire. “See? Not a fairy.”

The dwarf smirked. “You certainly walk like one, all quiet-like. Where's your gear, pretty fairy? Don't tell me you're traveling alone like that. These parts are dangerous fer a dam like yerself.”

Dis drew herself up. “I can take care of myself just as well as you, sir.”

The dwarf guffawed at that, smacking his knee. “You reckon me a sir! Make no mistake of it, that's a new one. Come, share a pipe with a lonely dwarrow.”

“I do not know your name,” Dis reasoned. “And I have never had a pipe before.”

The dwarf's eyes bulged. “Never? How old're you anyways?”

“Ninety-eight.”

The blond dwarf tutted. “Far too old to never have smoked. You need to fix that. And as for your first concern, you can call me Kidhuz'pundur.”

Dis took a step forward, tilting her head. “Is that Khuzdul?”

Kidhuz'pundur nearly dropped his pipe. “Ninety-eight, never smoked, doesn't know Khuzdul... are you sure yer not a fairy in disguise, pretty darling? What's yer name anyways?”

Dis smirked. “Fairy.”

Kidhuz'pundur smirked back. “Now yer just yanking my chain, pretty fairy. Now c'mere and let's introduce you to how a dwarf is _supposed_ to live.” Dis smiled and walked around the fire, sitting down beside Kidhuz'pundur. “Now what you want to do,” the blond dwarf instructed as he demonstrated, “Is take in a breath and hold it... then let it out. You try.” Dis's fingers felt clumsy as she accepted the pipe from Kidhuz'pundur. She placed the stem in her mouth, took a deep breath, and immediately coughed it back up. Kidhuz'pundur took the pipe and thumped her back. “Don't worry, everyone does that their first time.”

“Then why do they keep doing it?” Dis asked, eyes watering.

Kidhuz'pundur shrugged. “Hard to explain. We just do, y'know? Another go?” Dis shook her head. He took his own draw on the pipe and looked up at the stars, then looked back at Dis. “You had supper yet, pretty fairy?”

Dis shook her head. “But I have my own food. I would not want to eat yours.”

“But it's not here, is it?” Pinching the pipe between his teeth, he turned to his pack and pulled out a wrapped bundle. Unfurling it revealed strips of dried meat and hard biscuits. “You ever had cram before?” he offered. Dis shook her head again, taking one of the biscuits. “They make it in Laketown. Tastes like nothing and goes down like a rock, but it'll keep forever. I guess the Lakemen don't mind it so much because they can just reach overboard and dunk it in the water to soften it up, but travelers like us have to take it raw, so to speak. Go on, have a bite.”

Dis's teeth crunched into the hard biscuit. She chewed for a long time before swallowing. “I have had very stale bread before. It is not so different.”

Kidhuz'pundur stroked at his luxurious beard. “So yer sayin' that cram doesn't never go bad, but it's made bad? I can buy that.” He laid the meal down on the ground in front of them and tipped his pipe out into the fire. “A feast fit for kings, eh pretty fairy?” He took his own piece of cram, and silence fell as they ate.

Dis found her eyes drawn to Kidhuz'pundur, despite her constant self-admonitions not to stare. His hair was very pretty, and looked soft. His eyes were the color of a storm, grey and roiling. Then they darted over and met hers. Dis felt her cheeks grow hot and quickly looked back down at her cram.

Even after they finished eating conversation did not start up again. Dis started when she felt something warm touch her hand. She looked down, seeing that Kidhuz'pundur's fingers were reaching for hers, and looked up into his stormy grey eyes. “I hope I'm not presuming too much, pretty fairy,” he said softly.

Dis could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. “You're not,” she half-whispered, not entirely sure what he thought he was presuming.

“Then I hope,” the golden dwarf said, “That this also,” he leaned in, “Is not presuming.”

Their lips met, briefly. Kidhuz'pundur pulled back a little, searching her face for a reaction. “Oh,” she said. Then she crashed her lips back into his. Their arms wrapped around each other. She let out a moan as his tongue pushed into her mouth. This was kissing! She ran her fingers thought his hair, oh, it was as soft as she thought it would be, and his own hands found their way under her coat, to tease at her breasts through her shirt. The strange, pleasurable feeling in her stomach came back with a vengeance.

She did not know how long they spent kissing, nor at which point she ended up lying on her back beside the fire as Kidhuz'pundur rubbed against her. “Am I... presuming... too much... yet?” he panted between kisses to her neck.

“No, don't stop!” So Kidhuz'pundur pulled her to sitting and pushed her arms from her coat, letting it puddle around her. Then he stripped her of her shirt, leaving her chest bare to the elements. She did not shiver, warmed by the heat of the campfire and the heat of her own body. He reached behind her and spread her coat, then pushed her back onto it. He fondled one of her breasts as he trailed kisses down her neck, then chest, ending as he teased her other nipple with his teeth. “Oh!” Dis let out a gasp.

So caught up was she in the sensations there that she missed his hand leaving her other breast to go lower until it had entered her trousers! The fingers against her wet folds sent shocks of pleasure through her system. This was what she had been missing before when she looked at her pictures, this was how to satisfy her funny feelings. Then his hand brushed against a nub and she let out a yowl, involuntarily bucking against him. “Yer a loud one, eh pretty fairy?” he smirked against her chest. “I sure hope I'm still not presuming too much.”

“Keep going!” Dis shouted as he teased her nub again.

To her great consternation, he instead removed his hand. “Got to keep the show movin' along,” he said as he sat up and removed his own shirt. His sweaty torso glistened in the firelight. He tore off his boots and then undid the laces on his trousers, pushing everything down at once. Dis couldn't help but stare as his manhood popped out of his smallclothes. Her vague memories of bathing with her brothers had their penises as floppy little things, curled between their legs almost like they were trying to hide. This looked nothing like that.

Kidhuz'pundur caught her staring, and frowned. “Are you still okay with this, pretty fairy?”

Dis blinked, trying to clear her mind. “I...” What was _this_ , anyway? It felt so good, whatever it was. “I don't... I've never...” Never _what_ , exactly?

“Oh my blushing fairy,” Kidhuz'pundur cooed. He leaned down again and kissed her on the lips, slow and sensual. “I'll make your first time worth it. I promise.”

When he pulled back and looked at her, Dis nodded. It certainly felt good, and Kidhuz'pundur acted like it was normal. And if she asked, he would stop. Why wouldn't he, if he kept asking for her permission like this?

Kidhuz'pundur pushed his trousers and smallclothes off, taking his socks with them. Then he reached for Dis's loose pants. He did not bother to take them all the way off, instead lifting her as he pushed them down to her ankles, followed by her damp smallclothes. “So beautiful,” he praised, and bent over to kiss along the line of dark hair that ran down her stomach, going past her belly button and ending just above her curls. “Pretty, pretty fairy,” he said before going lower and nipping at her thighs. “Now let's get you taken care of, hmm?”

He straddled her legs and reached between her folds, teasing at the nub again. Dis let out a long moan as pleasure filled her. Then, fingers slick, Kidhuz'pundur reached _deeper_. He twisted his finger around in her dampness, Dis going quiet at the uncomfortable intrusion. He worked in another finger, stretching her. “Mmm, so _tight_. You're gonna be good for me, aren't you pretty fairy?”

Dis hissed as he inserted a third finger. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“There's no way a pretty little virgin like yerself is gonna take me without some hurt. Jus' relax. I'll take good care of you.”

Dis tried to do so as he fingered her, looking up at the stars and finding the constellations. But she could not distract herself from the way the pressure between her legs burned, and the alien feeling of having something down there. Suddenly it was gone, and she looked back at Kidhuz'pundur to see that he was slicking his penis with her juices. Her mouth went dry. “Are you going to... stick that... in there?”

Kidhuz'pundur looked up from his work. “Mahal fairy, you really are inexperienced aren'tchu? Don't worry. It'll hurt a bit, but it'll be worth it.”

Dis thought about the ache between her thighs, and how much bigger than his fingers Kidhuz'pundur's penis was. “Are you sure?”

The golden dwarrow winked at her. “Haven't left a dam unsatisfied yet.” He gave his penis a few more strokes then lowered himself on top of her. Dis closed her eyes and scrunched up her face as he sheathed himself inside of her. She felt so _full_. He gave her a moment to attempt to adjust, then started to move.

The first several thrusts were nothing but uncomfortable, though Kidhuz'pundur grunted in pleasure. Then he shifted, and as he drove home Dis gasped. “Oh!”

Kidhuz'pundur smirked against her neck. “Found yer sweet spot, eh pretty fairy? Told'ya I'd make it worth yer while.” As he pushed his penis up against that spot again and again Dis found herself moaning wantonly, matching her partner's grunts and cries. Something was growing in her belly with every jarring, coiling up tight. “So tight... so close... so good to me,” Kidhuz'pundur panted. He threw his head back and let out an animalistic roar as Dis's insides filled with fluid. He collapsed on top of her, weighing her down. “Look at me, not bein' a gentledwarf,” he admonished himself, and reached between them to play with her nub. Dis arched her back and let out her own scream as sparks shot before her eyes before collapsing back onto her coat.

Kidhuz'pundur rolled to the side, sliding from her with a wet sound. “My beautiful fairy princess,” he murmured, twining a finger in her hair. Dis fell asleep to the sound of him humming, twisting her hair gently with his hands.

* * *

It was just dawn when Dis awoke, chilled and dew-covered. The fire was reduced to ashes, and beside her Kidhuz'pundur snored obliviously. She sat up slowly. Partially because she didn't want to wake him, and partially because of the soreness between her legs. As she did so a lock of hair swung oddly, and she pulled it around to look. Kidhuz'pundur had braided it, and put in a bead from his own hair.

Dis dressed. She did not try to get her coat out from under the blond dwarf. He had given her the bead, and it only felt right to leave something in return. She draped his own coat on top of him so he would not wake quite so cold and took small steps away from his campsite, constantly aware of her private parts. When she got to where she had stowed her pack she found her sledge harder to pull like that, but persevered. She stopped at the first stream she came across to wash herself, the ice-cold water easing the ache somewhat.

Perhaps it was like smoking, she reasoned, and got better with practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is the first porn I've ever written, so any critiquing is even more welcome than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis, having gotten a taste of the outside world, wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So according to the crickets I should never attempt to write porn again. Got it.
> 
> The first half of this chapter stemmed from the fact that I realized that I had ignored Dis's evolving POV as she grew older and wiser. I apologize for the lateness; one, classes started, and two, I got horribly stuck on a part, then accidentally deleted what I had managed to write. So I decided screw it, you'll just have to imagine that part.
> 
> Special thanks to queefqueen for pointing out that I was misremembering Dis's age when Smaug came, and by extension Thorin and Frerin's. The first two chapters have been edited accordingly.

As Dis had grown older and more mature, she had come to realize some very uncomfortable truths. When Erebor had first emptied she had been confused and frightened of course, but she had been distracted by the great creature that had replaced the dwarves. So she had allowed Smaug to care for her, though in hindsight there had been very little caring, assuming that her family would be back for her soon.

They never did return. Days turned into weeks turned into months turned into _years_ , and Dis was left alone with only Smaug for intelligent company. Even the ravens had left for who knows where. At first it was fine because she was free to do whatever she wanted and go wherever she pleased, with no one to tell her right from wrong, but as she grew older she slowly came to realize that this was not normal. On the day she looked into a mirror and discovered whiskers on her chin, her first thought was that she had to tell her amad, and for the first time in a while it was not Smaug she pictured when she thought of her amad, but the dwarrowdam with her own fine beard that Dis had so loved to play with.

Dis had stood there in front of the mirror, fingers on her chin and a stricken look on her face, and as she stared for what seemed like an eternity a single tear dripped from one of her eyes. More followed, Dis suddenly filled with such an aching loneliness that she had no idea how she had never felt it before. She ran to the bedroom she still considered hers, even if she no longer slept there, to retrieve her grandmother's blanket but it did her no good. So, blanket wrapped tightly around herself to keep away a chill that was not physical, she went to Thorin's room. It had gone untouched since the dragon came, his and Frerin's both, Dis feeling, as she always had, that her brothers had something between them that she could not touch, not truly. Nineteen seems such an awfully long time when you are ten, and twenty-four even more so, a yawning chasm that without their presence as she grew never seemed to get smaller.

So it was that Dis found Thorin's room as it had been left the day that Smaug came. The bedding had been turned over by a maid, and on top of it lay articles of clothing scattered haphazardly, left there when Thorin had been indecisive on what to wear. The jewelry on the vanity was in the same condition, Thorin having reached that age where he started to care overmuch what he looked like. A comb on the vanity still held a few hairs. Dis remembered Thorin sitting her on the stool as he played with her hair, experimenting with different braid styles on her because he couldn't get Frerin to agree to it. Dis had simply liked the feel of fingers in her hair.

It had felt like a violation, being there without Thorin, so she'd left. Frerin's room had the same oppressive atmosphere, a book left propped open on its front as he was dragged away from whatever adventurous tale he could not put down this time. The mirror on Frerin's vanity still held the crack he had left there with a practice sword when acting out a scene for Dis had gotten out of hand.

Her brothers were gone. Her family was gone. Her _people_ were gone, and there was only one creature to blame. The creature she called Amad.

Despite this realization, she continued on. It had become clear over the years that Smaug did care for her. Sometimes, Dis wondered why Smaug hadn't killed her like so many others. She did not know what had stayed the dragon's claw in the beginning. She wondered, but she never asked. As for the destruction, she could forgive Smaug her transgressions. The great dragon had been looking for a place to lay her eggs, and it was not like she could simply approach Thror and ask permission to take up residence in the lowest levels.

Her family was gone, but she had her new family, her Amad, and for a long time that was all she needed.

* * *

Smaug gently poked her belly with one of her claws. “You're getting fat,” she critiqued.

“I am not,” Dis grumbled.

“Child,” Smaug scolded. The sun had set, and the two of them were settled down in the treasury, Dis against Smaug's side. It was the time of day reserved for slow, tired chatter before Dis truly curled into her nest of blankets and furs, Smaug guarding her treasure even in sleep. It was true though, what Smaug had said. Dis's tighter shirts and dresses had become uncomfortably so. “I do not begrudge you a healthy amount of stores against a lean time. I am simply worried that you could do so while also being ill so often for so long.”

“At least my bleedings stopped,” Dis said as she rubbed the small of her back. “That is good, right?”

Smaug agreed. “Not bleeding is good.”

Dis sighed, closing her eyes. She had not told Smaug about her encounter with Kidhuz'pundur, fearing angering her mother. But it had caused her to realize that while she loved the dragon, she was lonely for other companionship. “Amad... can I ask a personal question?”

“Go ahead, little one.”

Dis took a deep breath. “Are you ever going to lay more eggs?”

She waited for Smaug to consider the question fully. “A female dragon must give in to the instinct to nest every three hundred years or so,” Smaug explained. “By accounts you shall be dead by then. But if I ever meet an interested male, then yes, I will lay eggs again before that.”

“You still want babies?”

Smaug lowered her head from the towering ceiling. “All of my young are dead, save for one.” Her tongue darted out and tickled Dis's cheek. “I would bolster their numbers again, if I could.”

Dis hummed in thought. “Could we perhaps _find_ you a mate?”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Smaug dismissed.

* * *

Unfortunately for Smaug, that was not the end of the discussion. Dis became incessant. “You've been here for nearly a hundred years. If another dragon was going to show up, don't you think they would have done so by now?”

“I don't need a mate, little one. I have you.”

Dis grumbled, but acknowledged the words for what they were. “I want to see the world,” she argued. “I'm tired of staying in the mountain all the time.”

“You go out to hunt often,” Smaug countered.

“Yes, but never for very long. I want to _travel_. Please?”

“No. It's too dangerous.”

“I'm a grown dwarf, I can take care of myself!”

“ _You cannot possibly understand!_ ” Smaug roared, breathing fire into the air to avoid burning Dis. “Do you think this is common, a dwarf adopted by a dragon? Any mate I took would kill you on sight, I will not endanger you like that!”

Dis shrank back. “I just don't want you to be lonely.”

Smaug calmed. “How can I be lonely, little one, when I have you?”

* * *

Dis had been sure that Smaug would somehow know that she had met Kidhuz'pundur. Once she stopped walking on tiptoes around her mother however, she started wondering what else was out there. Closest to Erebor, and thus closest on her mind, was Esgaroth and the Lakemen who resided there.

She left Erebor for eleven days. Smaug was waiting for her at the entrance to the mountain when she returned. “You came from the direction of Esgaroth,” she accused.

Dis bit her lip but jutted her chin. “I wanted to see the men, Amad.”

Smaug huffed. “And are you satisfied?”

Dis thought on her experience. On the sights and sounds of Esgaroth. Of the way the guards had called her Dam, and warned her against stealing. Of the fresh pastries she had bought, exchanging a ring that was far more valuable than what she received in return, but worth it for the taste. Of the children playing in the marketplace. The fiddler entertaining the shoppers. The way Laketown itself was smaller than Erebor, but felt so much bigger. “No,” she answered honestly.

Smaug narrowed her eyes. “You will not leave the mountain again without my direct permission. I will think on what you want, and whether I am willing to allow it.”

Dis smiled. “Thank you Amad.”

* * *

Smaug realized that it was a hopeless cause when Dis started preparing before she'd even said anything. Suddenly her young was sifting through maps, finding the best ones. She had taken her stored leathers and was sewing together what for all accounts and purposes was an extremely large bag. She shaped it with wood struts and attached strong rope to the top. She lined the bottom with fur and sewed large pockets inside it.

“You intend for me to carry you... in that,” Smaug stated disdainfully as Dis worked on it.

“Well how else am I going to travel at your speed?” Dis pointed out.

Smaug sighed. “If we do this, there will be rules.”

“I'm listening.”

“You will not approach a settlement without my permission.”

“Understood.”

“Your safety is of the utmost importance. If I leave, you are to stay put. I do not want you to be hurt through your association with me, but I do want to be able to find you again.”

“Of course Amad.”

“I'm sure I will think of others before you finish your contraption.”

“Yes Amad.”

* * *

There were many test flights with Dis's basket before Smaug was satisfied. Ered Mithrin was chosen as their first destination. Smaug did not want to go near the Iron Hills, and Ered Mithrin was the next closest mountain range. According to Smaug, this was where they were most likely to find another dragon.

And so in the predawn of a midsummer morn Smaug took flight, a very strange, misshapen lump dangling beneath her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in the Iron Hills.

Ganin lifted a hand as he approached the table in the tavern. “Hey y'all.”

Torvor raised her flagon. “Look who made it tonight!” she greeted as the rest of the table let out their own roars.

His cousin Kilvari pointed at the bundle he carried. “Is that it then?” Ganin nodded. “Then let me have a look at it while you go buy me an ale.”

Ganin gave the leather bundle to Kilvari, ignoring the way the rest of the table stared at it as he went to the counter to order. By the time he came back, Kilvari had laid the coat on the table before him, leaning in for a close look. Torvor moved over to allow Ganin and his two ales room at the table just as Kilvari sat back. “Well?”

Kilvari shook his head. “This isn't a professional's work.”

Ganin nodded as he pushed one of the ales over. “So yeh couldn't find any maker's mark that only a leatherworker would recognize?”

Kilvari shook his head. “No. And that's the odd part. Even if there wasn't a maker's mark, there should be an initial, something. Who here ever heard of not putting your mark on your craft?” As one, the table shook their heads and muttered to themselves. Kilvari started folding the coat back up. “Why are you so interested in this dam anyway? Don't tell me you fell in love after only one night. That's not like you at all.”

Torvor snorted. “Ganin's a flirt, and that's a fact. Try to tie him down and he's gone like that,” she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Ganin rolled his eyes, waiting for the heckling to die down. “I'm worried 'bout her, that's all. She didn't seem... right.”

Kilvari raised a bushy eyebrow. “What do you mean? Was she drunk? Don't tell me you slept with an imbecile.”

Ganin quickly shook his head. “No! No, it's not that. She was just... I just want to make sure she's okay, that's all.”

“You keep going on and on about this dam you met out in the Wilderland,” Lofar spoke up, slurring slightly. He'd clearly already had a few. “It'd damn well help if you told us what her name is.”

Ganin took a deep drink. “I, uh, don't know her name,” he finally admitted.

Kamma gave him a slow clap. “Classy.”

“Shut up Kamma you hypocrite,” Ganin grumbled into his drink.

Kilvari started ticking things off on his fingers. “So let's get this straight: a dam sneaks up on your camp, gives you reason to believe that something about her is, quote, 'not right', so you sleep with her and don't even ask her her name.”

“It wasn't like that! I did ask her name, she just didn't give me a real one.”

“How do you know it's not a real one?” Kamma shot back.

“She said it was Fairy.”

Lofar shrugged. “Odd parents?”

Ganin could feel his face heating up. “I _may_ have been flirting with her and calling her a pretty fairy.”

Kilvari sighed. Kamma groaned and buried her face in her hand. Lofar, inappropriately, started giggling. Kilvari raised his brow at him. “Don't you get it guys?” Lofar gestured with his tankard. “Ganin _fucked a fairy_.”

“I highly doubt he had sex with an actual fairy,” Kilvari countered.

“It would explain a few things,” Ganin admitted. “Such as the fact that she claimed to be ninety-eight but didn't speak a word of Khuzdul.”

Lofar leapt up. “A toast!” he cried out, catching the attention of everyone around them. “To my dear friend Ganin, who fucked a fairy!”

Torvor dragged him back down. “Sit down, you drunken fool.”

“Well it's not like I gave her my name neither,” Ganin defended himself.

“Oh? And what did you say your name was?”

Ganin sighed, realizing that he'd walked right into it. “Kidhuz'pundur.”

Kilvari choked on his drink. “You said your name was _Lion_?”

Torvor had joined Lofar in his laughter. “You cad!”

“All hail Lion, the fairy fucker!” Lofar toasted again.

“You're an enormous dick with an enormous ego,” Kamma added.

Ganin acknowledged her comment with a nod. “Thank yeh kindly, Kamma, I didn't know this. How 'bout you, what's your sex life been like?”

Kamma was smug. “So many dicks, and not a one of them yours.”

“Yeh say that like yer assuming I _want_ to sleep with you.”

“ _Please_. My brewery brings all the dwarrows to my arms.”

“Yeah, because yer ale made them _blind_.”

The night, as usual, ended in a good-natured brawl.

 


End file.
